phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Eu Grito, Tu Gritas
|original = I Scream, You Scream |imagem = EGTG Imagem 107.jpg |legenda = Ferb e Vanessa se entreolham |temporada = 1 |produçao = 112b |transmissao = 15 |nt = 15 |historia = Bobby Gaylor |storyboards = Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |diretor = Zac Moncrief |eua = 17 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 3 de Abril de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb" |arco = "História de Troia" }} " " é o décimo quinto episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 17 de fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 3 de abril de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Os meninos fazem um sorvete enorme para Isabella, que tinha acabado de retirar as amígdalas. Enquanto isso, Vanessa tenta dedurar seu pai à sua mãe por estar fazendo um projeto maligno, assim como Candace tenta com seus irmãos. Enredo A cena se abre num hospital, onde Isabella se recupera de uma cirurgia de garganta provavelmente executada pela Dra. Hirano.Nisso, Phineas e Ferb aparecem para apoiar a menina e para saberem se ela já tem condições de participar de um novo projeto: a reapresentação da guerra de Troia. Infelizmente, Isabella responde negativamente. Sendo assim, Phineas muda seus planos e direciona o foco de seu dia para a elaboração do maior sundae do mundo. Logo, ele pede para que Ferb vá à loja Paraíso dos Projetos enquanto ele permanece em casa para receber o entregador. Nesse mesmo momento, Charlene pedia em sua casa para que sua filha ficasse com Heinz Doofenshmirtz no final de semana. Chateada, Vanessa diz à sua mãe que Heinz é mal, e que passa o tempo todo pensando em planos malignos para dominar a Área dos Três Estados. Vendo que Charlene pensa que ninguém é mal, a jovem gótica tenta provar sua tese fazendo um telefonema para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Todavia, Heinz atende o telefone, impedindo assim, o plano de sua filha. Aproveitando a ligação, ele pede para que Vanessa vá à loja Paraíso dos Projetos pegar um projeto maléfico seu. Após inicialmente não encontrar nada de bom em fazer o que seu pai a pediu, Vanessa pensa em um plano de mostrar à Charlene que está certa. Mais tarde, quem bate na loja Paraíso dos Projetos é Ferb, a fim de encontrar um projeto para a construção de um sundae gigante. Em seguida, Vanessa aparece em cena com a função de pegar o projeto de seu pai. Vestido como uma mulher, Carl atende ambos, com o objetivo de passar o projeto errado para Vanessa, e assim, impedir o mau. Entretanto, o estagiário fracassa. Enquanto isso, na casa dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace aparece conversando com Stacy, sua melhor amiga, pelo telefone. No entanto, a entrega das peças do novo projeto de Phineas desviam a atenção da ruiva. Irritada, Candace vai até o quintal exigindo explicações de seu irmão. Todavia, Phineas se recusa a dar qualquer explicação uma vez que seu projeto é uma grande surpresa. Após isso, a cena foca Perry o Ornitorrinco, que em outro ponto do quintal da casa, tira uma soneca. Infelizmente para ele, sua soneca é interrompida quando o Major Monograma pede sua ajuda para impedir o plano maléfico de Doofenshmirtz, já que Carl falhou. De volta ao quintal, Phineas pede ajuda à sua irmã no desencaixotamento dos aparelhos. Sem embargo, Candace se recusa a ajudar e telefona para sua mãe, que acabava de entrar na aula de culinária. Após o telefonema da adolescente, Ferb finalmente chega no quintal com o projeto em suas mãos. ]] Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa e Perry o Ornitorrinco chegam praticamente na mesma hora. Visto isso, Doof pede para que seu inimigo espere na sala de visitas seu inator ser construído. Logo, Vanessa telefona para sua mãe, que não lhe dá muita atenção devido a aula de culinária. Sem a mãe por perto, a jovem decide pegar todas as informações possíveis para posteriormente provar que está certa. Uma vez que Candace também faz isso com seus irmãos, ambas cantam a música ''Fritos. Assim que a música se encerra, Doofenshmirtz prende Perry em uma gaiola e o apresenta o Espaço Laser-Inator, sua mais nova invenção. Em seguida, o cientista explica que a função inicial do inator é destruir um outdoor que atualmente está bloqueando a vista de seu prédio. Com o tempo, a máquina servirá para destruir outras coisas como: a natureza, a beleza e entrevistadores de programas matinais. Percebendo o quanto isso afetaria a sociedade, Vanessa telefona para sua mãe. No mesmo instante, Candace telefona para Linda. Com o término da aula de culinária, ambas mães saem do local para verem o que suas filhas tanto querem mostrar. Empolgado, Doof finalmente põe seu inator para funcionar. Todavia, para sua surpresa, o inator age de forma totalmente estranha, e, ao invés de se lançar para o espaço, cria um sundae gigante. Enquanto isso, no quintal de Phineas e Ferb, a máquina que era pra fazer um enorme sundae, se lança para o espaço. Confuso, Phineas pega o projeto e percebe que ele não tem nada a ver com sorvete, mas sim, com um Espaço Laser-Inator. Em seguida, Linda aparece acompanhada de Candace no quintal e se depara com simplesmente nada. A adulta então pergunta aos meninos o que eles estão fazendo. Gentilmente, Phineas assume que irá fazer um sundae artesanal gigante para Isabella. Atenciosamente, Linda dirige seu filho e Ferb para a cozinha a fim de ajuda-los. Candace, por sua vez, fica desolada. Por outro lado, na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Charlene chega acompanhada de Vanessa para se deparar com seu ex-marido sujo de sorvete. Intrigada, a chique mulher questiona o fato de Heinz ser alérgico a lactose. Logo depois, embora as palavras de Vanessa, ela liberta Perry de sua armadilha. A tarde, a cena volta a focar Phineas e Ferb, agora, na casa dos Garcia-Shapiro para a entrega do sorvete de Isabella. Contente, a líder das Garotas Companheiras afirma que temeu receber um sorvete gigante produzido por um aparelho. Um tanto quanto envergonhado, Phineas diz que planejou fazer isso, porém, Ferb trocou os projetos na loja. Em seguida, o ruivo se vira para seu irmão e pergunta como isso pode acontecer. Como resposta, a cena entra nos pensamentos de Ferb e revela que a deslumbrante beleza de Vanessa o confundiu. Transcrição Músicas *"Fritos" (Ficou em 3º lugar no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb") Galeria de Imagens Créditos Finais Segundo verso de Fritos. Piadas Recorrentes Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já Sei o Que Vamos Fazer Hoje! Ué, Cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O Que Está Fazendo? Entrada do Perry Para O Esconderijo Em vez de entrar em seu esconderijo, uma mola no chão lança Perry no ar até o seu veículo voador. Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! - Ouvido no celular da Vanessa. Informações de Fundo Nada. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "I Scream, You Scream," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 17, Allison Janney ("Juno," "The West Wing") guest stars as Charlene, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife. After Isabella has her tonsils removed, she's allowed to eat all the ice cream she wants, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge ice cream maker to deliver the biggest ice cream sundae ever. Meanwhile as Candace is trying to get her mom to come home from cooking class and see what the boys are up to, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter, Vanessa, is trying to bust her dad. Estreias Internacionais * 6 de Fevereiro de 2008 (Disney Channel Holanda) * 20 de Fevereiro de 2008 (Disney Channel Alemanha) * 3 de Abril de 2008 (Disney Channel América Latina) * 17 de Junho de 2008 (Disney Channel Polônia) Erros *Quando diz Phineas pede a Ferb para ir na loja, aparece um lápis em sua mão esquerda, do nada. *Quando Candace chama Linda em sua aula de culinária, há outros alunos atrás dela. Mais tarde, quando Vanessa chama Charlene, os outros estudantes desaparecem. *Phineas menciona o laser que não acoplou, mas o laser não foi destruído, então Linda poderia ter o visto. *A Voz de Carl estava diferente dos outros episódios. Continuidade *O cartaz de publicidade do brinquedo Tijolo é erguido no topo de um prédio ao lado da sede da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz ("O Brinquedo Inativo"). *Depois de Candace dizer à Phineas que ela está no comando, ele faz uma referência ao episódio "Montanha Russa", dizendo "Não é só no caso de um satélite cair?". *Quando Perry está na sala de espera, Guitchi Guitchi Gú pode ser ouvida ("Ídolo Pop"). *O cara em que Doofenshmirtz imagina no programa matinal é o apresentador de TV do episódio "Ídolo Pop", "Namorado de 27.000 A.C." e "Chez Ornitorrinco". *Este é o primeiro episódio aonde uma música continua nos créditos finais. *Linda faz aula de culinária com Charlene Doofenshmirtz ("Comam Poeira e Lama"). *Esta é a primeira vez que Isabella é vista usando um pijama. Ela é vista o usando novamente em "Isabella e o Templo do Látex" e "Controlando Perry". Alusões *''O Poderoso Chefão'' - Doofenshmirtz se refere ao seu trabalho como "Negócio de família", semelhante à maneira como as personagens do filme se referem aos seus trabalhos. Trivialidades *Phineas diz a frase de Isabella e ela não briga com ele. *A médica de Isabella é a Dra. Hirano, mãe de Stacy. *Esta é a primeira vez que o quarto de Isabella é visto. *Este episódio mostra a Relação de Ferb e Vanessa e a Relação de Vanessa e Doofenshmirtz. *Phineas elogia seu irmão nesse episódio. *A música desse episódio, "Fritos", foi eleita no "Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb" a 3ª melhor música da 1ª Temporada. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe, Vozes Adicionais *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vozes Adicionais *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Bruna Laynes como Isabella, Vozes Adicionais *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Jullie como Vanessa *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Hércules Franco como André Guilbaud *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Carla Pompílio como Charlene, Vozes Adicionais *Cláudio Galvan como Gaston ♦ *Maíra Góes como Dra. Hirano *Vozes adicionais:Manolo Rey, Mabel Cezar, Vânia Alexandre, Pâmela Rodrigues ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio Referências en:I Scream, You Scream Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada